Gundam Seed School!
by Burning Gundam
Summary: Everyone is in high school in L7.Kira and Athrun the the most popular guys in the school while Lacus and Fllay are the most popular girls. When Kira gets dumped he and Athrun make a bet. Will He be able to go through and win the bet or wont he?


Gundam Seed School!  
  
The whole crew is in school!! Athrun is the most popular kid in the school while Kira is just a regular boy. Will Kira be friends with Athrun again? Let's Find Out!  
  
Phase 01  
  
Kira woke up 6:30 to get ready for school. His life was great, he had the grades, friends, money and everything he possibily needed. He quickly ran to his car and zoomed off to school. He was going to be late but he knew if he could drive as fast as he always does then he would just barely make it to school on time. It really didn't matter for him if he was on time or not. Classes for him didn't really matter because he was the smartest and the most popular kid in school. He was the captain of the football and basketball team. There really was only one explanation for his extraordinary skills, and it was being a Coordinator.  
  
Group of Girls: OMG ITS KIRA!!! Kira, we love you!!!  
  
Kira: hey girls, wats up?  
  
Group of Girls: sigh he said hi to me   
  
Kira: man I have no clue what is up with those girls but they just love me, oh whatever   
  
Athrun: Hey Kira! How's it going man?  
  
Kira: cool man... Everything is all good...  
  
Bell Ring   
  
Kira: man, its time for class.... Well cya at lunch  
  
Athrun: yeah, cya  
  
In Class  
  
Gossip could be heard so easily and any gossip Kira wanted, he got because no could really refuse what he had asked. The news today was that they had a substitute teacher. Things would really be interesting today. Mwu La Fllaga was always the jokester in all of his classes and he was in Kira's class. People never knew how he got into the class when he would always fool around during class. He got good grades but things just didn't add up. He was fooling around yet he got good grades and he never stayed after school or even cheated. Kira really didn't care because he didn't bug him and he didn't bug Mwu.  
  
Kira: Well I guess this is nap time. If I don't wake up when the teacher asks me to do then explain that I am sleeping because I am tired.  
  
Whole Class: Okay Kira  
  
Mwu: Hey, you are going to miss all my pranks!  
  
Kira: Sorry Mwu but I am tired and I would rather sleep. No offence but all those pranks you pull are getting kinda old now  
  
Mwu: man you ruin all the fun in things. Oh well, this doesn't mean I am not going to try doing them anyway  
  
Kira: Then please go right ahead  
  
Teacher Walks In  
  
Teacher: Well class, today we are going to be reviewing for the huge Algebra 2 Exam.  
  
Class: Aw.. man!  
  
Mwu: What if we don't want to take the test?  
  
Teacher: Why wouldn't you want to take the test?  
  
Mwu: I don't know. I just don't want to take the test I guess  
  
Teacher: well that really isn't a good enough reason to not take the test  
  
Mwu: well I think it is. Anyone disagree with me?  
  
Class: silent  
  
Mwu: see? Everyone agrees with me that we really shouldn't be taking all this stupid tests.  
  
Teacher: Fine then Mr.. um...  
  
Mwu: Fllaga. Mwu La Fllaga  
  
Teacher: okay Mr. Fllaga. Why don't you just be quiet while I try to help you people review. Now open all your textbooks to page 349. Now who can tell me what factoring is? Anyone??  
  
Teacher: Hey young man in the black Ecko t-shirt! Could someone please wake him up?  
  
One girl: Sorry for bothering you but the teacher wants you to wake up  
  
Kira: tell her that I want to sleep  
  
Girl: um... He says he is very tired and can't wake up at the moment right now  
  
Teacher: This is such foolishness!! Young man I order you to wake up and answer this. Factor this Equation x2 – 9  
  
Kira: ugh fine... (x-3)(x3)  
  
Teacher: What?! How did you know??  
  
Kira's Thoughts dang another teacher who thinks that everyone who sleeps does not pay attention in class. Jeez this class is going to last a really long time...  
  
Bell Ring   
  
Kira: Well what do ya know time fly flew so fast that I guess class is already over...  
  
Class: yay!!  
  
Teacher: But it's only been 10 minutes since I got here... The classes cannot be this short...  
  
Kira: well the bell rang so we are to go to the next class unless they ring it three times which means its time for lunch  
  
Teacher: What? Lunch?? It's only 7:30 though! Even if you were to get out of class then its too early to eat lunch and what other tings would you do in your classes?  
  
Kira: I don't know... I already know this stuff so could we please get out of here now?  
  
Lunch   
  
Fllay: Hey Kira!! Over here!  
  
They give each other a long kiss  
  
Kira: Seems like you are in a very good mood today. So what's up?  
  
Fllay: Well I wanted to talk to you and I wanted to break up  
  
Kira: shocked  
  
Fllay: I never really liked you. I just used you because you were so popular in also good in bed if I might add. I really love someone else and not you.  
  
Kira: how dare she. I cant believe it that I was being used this whole time!! All this time I spent with here was all fake?!.   
  
Fllay: We can always go to homecoming as the King and Queen. We are both the most popular so you know we will get picked so okay?  
  
Kira: You think I would go to Homecoming with you??? Well guess what? Fck you!!! storms out   
  
Kira: Man! WTF! How in the world did this happen!! punches a locker and totally smashes it up How could she use me like this?!  
  
Athrun seeing his friend walking down the hallway goes and follows him   
  
Athrun: Hey Kira.. What's up with you man?  
  
Kira: That bitch that I called a girl just broke up with me saying she liked someone else. Can you actually believe that?? She actually was playing around with me!!!

Athrun: Man sorry about that man. At least I don't have a cheating girlfriend. Sorry! I didnt mean it like that.

Kira: You better be or you are going to feel something very painful...

Athrun: Chill it man. Save your energy. She isnt worth getting angry or anything Kira. Just find another person. Dont worry over HC and everything. Your the most popular guy in the school. Girls are just dying to go out with you yet alone even go to HC with you.

Kira: I guess so.... Well who am I going to go to HC with then? I have all this skill so i shouldnt have any trouble picking anyone up

Athrun: ah really?? Are you really this confident of your skills?? Lets make a bet then if your so confident. I bet you cant get that girl to go out with you and go to HC with you... Lets make it $5000 dollars to the winner of this okay??? You also have to dump her at the end of HC also. You have 1 month so plan carefully...

Kira: Oh, its on now Athrun.. I accept and i swear, you are going to be losing $5000 so get ready to pay up when i win. So who is the girl I have to hook up with?

Athrun: the girl that you have to hook up with is.......

Until next time!!! Review and give me some comments. I need some ideas so please give me some. Thanks!


End file.
